


Never Leave Your Side

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Comforting TJ, Cuddles, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship w/Implied Feelings, Funeral, Sad Cyrus, Supportive TJ, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ Kippen is woken up at 1AM by a call. Confused, he answers...unsure of who would call him this early. When it’s Cyrus on the other line, TJ immediately panics. Cyrus simply asks for TJ, and TJ immediately rushes over to be with Cyrus. Why did Cyrus want TJ to come over...and how will TJ be able to help comfort Cyrus when he needs him the most?





	Never Leave Your Side

It was 1 AM when TJ’s phone rang. He groaned, reaching blindly in the darkness of his room for his phone. He finally grabbed it, shielding his eyes from the bright light as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” He questioned, voice groggily with sleep. TJ was met with silence on the other end of the line, apart from a few sniffles.

“Teej...” Cyrus’ voice finally sounded over the phone, barely audible. TJ immediately sat up.

“Underdog...it’s 1AM...is everything okay?” He questioned, voice laced with concern. Cyrus let out a sob, and TJ’s heart shattered.

“M-my grandmother. S-She passed away.” Cyrus cried out, and TJ’s eyes welled up in tears. He knew for a while that Cyrus’ grandmother was sick...but he was hoping it wouldn’t turn fatal so soon.

“Oh my god, Cy. I’m so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” TJ questioned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Cyrus was silent for a moment, and TJ almost thought he’d hung up.

“C-can you come over? Please? I-I need you.” Cyrus whispered out in between silent sobs. TJ immediately jumped out of bed, fumbling around his room for some clothes.

“Of course. I’ll be there in ten. Stay strong...okay?” TJ says, hanging up the phone to finish getting dressed.

He doesn’t bother waking up his parents to explain the situation, just runs out the door, and into the dark morning in the direction of Cyrus’ house.  
-  
Several minutes later, TJ arrived outside of Cyrus’ house. He sent him a text letting him know he was outside. 

TJ stood on the front porch, waiting for Cyrus to come outside to get him.

Finally, the front door opened silently, and Cyrus stepped outside. He looked completely distraught. He was wrapped in a blanket, hair disheveled and face blotchy. TJ felt his heart sink.

He frowned, walking forward cautiously.

“Cyrus...I-“ TJ started, voice cracking.

“I’m so sorry. Let’s go up to your room and we can talk...okay?” TJ offered, and Cyrus nodded, allowing TJ to put an arm around him and guide him inside.

Once they got up to Cyrus’ room, TJ closed the door behind him silently. He turned around, looking at Cyrus, who’s eyes were on the ground.

“Cy...are you okay?” TJ whispered. Cyrus slowly looked up, eyes bloodshot and lip wobbling. TJ frowned.

“Oh, Cy. C’mere.” TJ said, opening his arms. Cyrus crashed into them, sending TJ’s back into the door. Cyrus clung to TJ’s shirt desperately as sobs wracked his body. TJ wrapped his arms tightly around Cyrus, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“It’s okay. I’m here...I’m here, Cy. Let it out.” TJ comforted him in a whisper. They stood like that for what felt like hours, until Cyrus slowly calmed down, staying in TJ’s embrace but looking up at him.

TJ was pressed against the door, and back was aching in pain...but he didn’t care. His entire focus was making sure Cyrus was okay.

Right now...Cyrus needed him more than ever.

“Teej...I can’t believe she’s gone. It happened so fast.” Cyrus sighed, his body shaking. TJ wiped a tear from his eye, nodding slowly.

“I know, Cy...But, she was sick for awhile.” TJ said, and Cyrus rested his head against TJ’s chest.

“Yeah...I just didn’t expect her to go so soon, y’know?” Cyrus choked out. TJ nodded, rubbing his back.

“I know. But, just think. She was a fighter. She fought so hard, every single day for years. And she loved you so, so much. And now...she’s no longer suffering.” TJ comforted, and Cyrus let out a small sob.

“I know. I’m happy to know she’s my guardian angel. But...nothing will be the same without her, Teej.” Cyrus cried out. TJ nodded.

“I know. There isn’t much I can say to make this easier for you...but...she’s watching over you. And she’d be SO PROUD to see who you are becoming. The most amazing grandson she could have ever asked for.” TJ smiled. Cyrus took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Teej.” He whispered. TJ nodded, still holding Cyrus in his arms.

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle the funeral tomorrow...I don’t think I can do it.” Cyrus choked out. TJ pulled away from Cyrus, putting a finger under his chin and lifting it up.

“Underdog...You CAN do it. Let me tell you why. Because you’re one of the strongest people I know. And...I’ll be there the whole time. I promise...WE’LL get through this...together.” TJ reassured him, and Cyrus smiled slightly, nodding his head.

Cyrus let out a small yawn, and TJ took that as his cue to get going.

“Cy...you should get some rest...you’ve exhausted yourself. I’ll let myself out.” TJ said with a soft smile, turning to open the door.

“Teej.” Cyrus called after him in a whisper. TJ turned around, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Underdog?” He questioned. Cyrus looked down at the ground, fidgeting his hands nervously.

“Will you, erm...stay with me? Please? I can’t be alone right now.” Cyrus pleaded, looking up at TJ. TJ nodded immediately.

“Of course. Anything you need, Cy.” TJ replied, walking slowly over to the floor to find a comfortable spot.

“Wait...you can stay in the bed with me.” Cyrus offered, and TJ shook his head.

“Are you sure...I can take the fl-“ Cyrus shook his head. 

“Just...hold me? Please.” Cyrus begged in a small voice. TJ nodded, turning off Cyrus’ lamp and climbing into the bed, laying on his back.

Cyrus climbed in after him, laying his head on TJ’s chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. TJ’s heart raced at the contact.

Cyrus snuggled close to TJ, embracing the comfort. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus.

“Teej...thank you so much...for being here. You’re...always here and I never thank you enough.” Cyrus breathes out. TJ smiles, running a hand through Cyrus’ hair.

“Like I said before...anything for you, Underdog.” TJ confesses. Cyrus hums in response.

“Get some sleep, okay? I’ll be here if you need me.” TJ says, and Cyrus nods...falling asleep. TJ looks down at the boy, who looks so fragile.

He wants to protect him, comfort him...do anything for him. He wants to be that person for Cyrus.

Carefully, TJ leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Cyrus’ forehead. Cyrus smiles in his sleep at the gesture, and TJ melts at how adorable Cyrus looks.

TJ’s eyes begin to flutter closed.  
-  
When TJ woke up the next morning, Cyrus was still fast asleep on his chest. He grinned, stroking a hand across Cyrus’ cheek.

He was so adorable...even when he was sad.

Slowly, Cyrus’ eyes start fluttering open, looking up at TJ.

“‘Morning.” Cyrus whispered. TJ smiled down at Cyrus’ sleepy voice.

“Good Morning, Cy. Sleep okay?” TJ questioned. Cyrus nodded, snuggling into TJ’s chest.

“Mhm...you’re literally the best human pillow.” Cyrus moaned out, and TJ laughed.

“Thank you...I definitely try my hardest.” TJ laughed. 

“So...not to get straight to the point but...are you feeling better about today?” TJ questioned. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep thought.

He nodded.

“I think so. I mean...I am still devastated because this is all so new. But...it helps that you are here with me.” Cyrus admits. TJ smiles.

“It was no problem. Whenever you need me...I’m there and you know that.” TJ explained. Cyrus nodded.

“You know...I wish my grandmother got to know you more. She really would have loved you...I mean it’s hard not to.” Cyrus breathed out, and TJ’s breath hitched.

What did Cyrus mean by that? TJ didn’t have time to question it because Cyrus sat up. TJ frowned at the lack of contact between them.

“We should probably get up...the funeral is in a few hours.” Cyrus sighed. TJ sat up, resting a hand on top of Cyrus’.

“Remember. It’s okay to grieve...but she would want you to be happy that she’s no longer suffering. I’ll be there the entire time.” TJ reassured him, squeezing his hand. Cyrus smiled gratefully at TJ, standing up to search for his suit.

“I’m going to need to run home and get some clothes...are you going to be okay for a while?” TJ questioned as he stood up, stretching.

Cyrus nodded.

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” Cyrus said, turning to search through his closet.

TJ nodded. “If you need anything...just call me.” He said, walking out of the door and closing it easily behind him.

Cyrus smiled. He was so grateful to have someone like TJ around...especially right now when he needed him the most. As soon as Cyrus calls him, TJ immediately knows something is wrong. And if Cyrus says the word, TJ is by his side in a heartbeat.

It’s one of the many reasons why Cyrus had feelings for the older boy.

Cyrus shook himself from his thoughts, finally finding his suit and laying it on his bed.  
-  
A short time later, Cyrus waited outside of the Funeral Home for TJ. TJ made his way over to Cyrus...looking at him.

“Are you ready for this?” TJ questioned with a worried look. Cyrus hesitated, before nodding. He looked down at the ground...fidgeting with his fingers.

“Teej?” Cyrus whispered. TJ hummed in response.

“Just...don’t leave me, okay?” He asked, and TJ nodded, walking forward to reach for Cyrus’ hand.

Cyrus looked up at TJ with sad eyes.

“I’ll never leave you, Cyrus. I promise.” TJ said, offering him a warm smile. Cyrus nodded, interlocking their fingers as they made their way into the Funeral Home together.

Cyrus may have fallen apart a few times, but TJ stood by his side, holding his hand and holding him together. He’d never leave Cyrus’ side.

Never.  
-


End file.
